onepiecefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Junko Takeuchi
thumb nacida el 5 de Abril de 1972 en Saitama es una seiyū japonesa que trabaja para Love Live. Suele dar voz a personajes masculinos jóvenes, generalmente con personalidad peculiar (práctica muy habitual en los doblajes japoneses). Su papel más relevante probablemente sea el del anime Naruto, donde interpreta al personaje principal, Naruto Uzumaki. También ha participado en Hunter x Hunter como Gon Freecs, en Medabots como Metabee, y en Inazuma Eleven como Mamoru Endo. En One Piece, hace la voz de: *Sabo. Roles Interpretados *Papeles principales en negrita. * Ask Dr. Rin! - Yue Konishi y Tenshin * Atomic Betty '' (Doblaje japonés) - Noah Parker * ''Beast Wars Neo - Break * Beast Wars Second - Moon * Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 - Takeshi Sawada (joven) and Hajime Taki (joven) * Claymore - Noel * Dennou Bukenki Web Diver - Naoki * Digimon Adventure '' y ''Digimon Adventure 02 - Gomamon * Digimon Frontier - Takuya Kanbara/Agnimon/Vritramon/Kaiser Greymon * Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star - Kenta Hoshino * Gintama - Daigoro Kitaouji (episodio 188) * Hanada Shōnen-shi - Hanada Tokuko * Highschool of the Dead - Rika Minami * Hunter × Hunter - Gon Freecs * Inazuma Eleven '' - '''Mamoru Endo' * Kakurenbo - Hikora * Konjiki no Gash Bell!! - Ted y Maruss * Major - Okamura Trio * Medarot (también conocido como Medabots) - Metabee * Monster '' - Dieter * ''Naruto - Naruto Uzumaki y Akamaru * Naruto Shippuden - Naruto Uzumaki * One Piece - Sabo * Onegai My Melody - Kuromi * Otaku Sugoi Wa - Yukoni Maseoka * Ouran High School Host Club - Shirou Takaouji * Photon - Photon Earth * Princess Princess - Kei/Megumi Yoshikawa * Read or Die - Fabre * Reborn! - Lambo (Niño) * Rurouni Kenshin - Honjō Kamatari * Saru Get You -On Air-'' - Satoru * ''Sisters of Wellber - Tina Lawter * Soul Eater (Sólo CD Drama) - Maka Albarn * Tamagotchi: Happiest Story in the Universe! - Kikitchi * The Day of Revolution (Solo drama CD ) - Kei/Megumi Yoshikawa * Thomas and Friends(seasons 9-14) - Thomas the Tank Engine * Yes! PreCure 5 - Rin Natsuki/Cure Rouge * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters - Mokuba Kaiba * Zoku Natsume Yūjin-Chō - Ishio Kai Videojuegos * Hokutomaru en Garou: Mark of the Wolves * Rainbow Mika Nanakawa en Street Fighter Alpha 3 * Jack Russell en Radiata Stories * Mamoru Endo en Inazuma Eleven * Naruto Uzumaki en los videojuegos de Naruto Canciones * "OH! ENKA!" (Naruto) * "Naruto's Neko Song" (Naruto) * "Gyu-ru-ru" (como Naruto Uzumaki) (Naruto) * "Touki ~Fighting Spirits~" (Naruto) * "Naruto Ondo" (como Naruto Uzumaki) (Naruto (con Chie Nakamura y Shotaro Morikubo)) * "Distance" (como Naruto Uzumaki) (Naruto All Stars) * "Tsubomi" (como Naruto Uzumaki) (Naruto All Stars) * "Salamander" (como Takuya Kanbara) (Digimon Frontier) * Secret Rendezvous (como Takuya Kanbara) (Digimon Frontier) * "Muteki na Bataashi" (como Gomamon) (Digimon Adventure 02) * "Sora wo Kurooru (como Gomamon) (Digimon Adventure 02 (con Masami Kikuchi)) * "Chie to Yuuki da! Medarotto" (como Metabee) (Medarot) * Kaze no Muki ga Kattara (como Gon) (Hunter x Hunter) * Tobira (Gon y Killua version) (Hunter x Hunter (con Mitsuhashi Kanako)) * Hunter Ondo (Hunter x Hunter (con Mitsuhashi Kanako, Kaida Yuki y Goda Hozumi)) * GONtte yatsu wa (Hunter x Hunter (con Mitsuhashi Kanako, Kaida Yuki y Goda Hozumi)) * ONNAtte subarashii (como Jango-sama) (Hunter x Hunter) * Tabidachi (como Gon) (Hunter x Hunter) * Taisetsuna koto (como Gon) (Hunter x Hunter (con Mitsuhashi Kanako)) * Te o Tsunaide (como Gon) (Hunter x Hunter (con Mitsuhashi Kanako)) * Futari (Ask Dr. Rin! (con Kana Kouguchi)) * Tomo Yo (como Ted) (Konjiki no Gash Bell!!) * Kuroi Hitomi (como Kuromi) (Onegai My Melody) * Kuromi Rondo (como Kuromi) (Onegai My Melody) * Kuromi Punk (como Kuromi) (Onegai My Melody) * Lambo-san's Ambition (como Lambo) (Reborn!) * Gyouza Gyuudon no Uta (como Lambo ) ("Reborn!") ( Con Li Mei Chan) * Yakusoku no Bashou (como Lambo) ("Reborn!") (con Vongola's Family) * A fun song (como Lambo) ("Reborn!") (con Li Mei Chan) * Tatta Latta (como Lambo) ("Reborn!") (con Li Mei Chan, Yuuna Inamura, Askesaka Satomi y Hitomi Yoshida * Mirai no Oozora e (como Lambo) ("Reborn!") (con Vongola's Family) *Mata ne no Kisetsu - 7º ending de Inazuma Eleven (como Endo Mamoru) Categoría:Seiyū